


Sunrise and Moonlight

by mockingjaybee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, small bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, this right here is better than Elysium, Nico is sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little drabble i wrote after reading Trials, and stuff. hope you enjoy! it's my first Nico/Will and I hope to be writing many more!
> 
> not betaed, all mistakes are mine, if you see anything, *please* let me know!

Nico couldn’t quite process it, he just had his first kiss. 

It was with Will, who honestly seemed to have sun shine out from behind him, which in a way was the exact opposite of Nico, because the shadows seemed to reach out to him when he walked. But right now, Will was looking at him, trying to figure out if just the small quick kiss was ok, was even _wanted_ , and gods yes, it was. Nico just looked up at Will, shocked by smiling. 

It was the first time in his whole life the that he didn’t feel the darkness weighing on his soul. He didn’t feel like the earth would claim him, that he wasn’t just a pile of bones, he was, in fact, a human boy. Or demigod. Whichever.

But there was Will. Looking worried and excited at the same time so Nico did what felt right, he leaned forward and lightly kissed Will’s lips. and the same feeling overcame him. Of happiness and sunshine.

Nico gasped softly when Will softly slid his tongue over his bottom lip, and he took the chance to then slide his tongue against Nico’s and _gods_ this was better than Isles of the Blessed, than anything and he knew it. He moaned softly, deepening the kissing and hearing Will gasp sharply and wrap his arms around Nico’s neck and digging his fingers into his thick black hair, tugging softly and Nico knew he could do this forever. 

After what felt like years Nico broke the kiss, panting hard, fingers digging into Will’s hips and the blond was smiling widely at him, and Nico smirked back. “You know, that was my first kiss,” Nico told Will quietly.

Will. if possible smiled even wider at him, and Nico gave his hopeful boyfriend a puzzled look, eyebrows raised slightly, after a long moment Will finally said in an almost shy but coy voice, “It was mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff! kudos and comments make me squeal in public! 
> 
> come ask for prompts and get sneak peeks at new things i'm working on over at my tumblr - /mockingjaybevicious (i don't know how to link, i'm sorry)
> 
> again, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
